


Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце

by Katta_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Songfic, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katta_Fox/pseuds/Katta_Fox
Summary: Они убили Айзека
Relationships: Peter Hale/Isaac Lahey
Kudos: 5





	Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце

**Author's Note:**

> И.С.Бах – Органная музыка (скрипка и орган)

Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце.

— Как ты? — фраза Дерека, ставшая дежурной.  
— В порядке, — пустой взгляд.

По ночам вой, леденящий души членов стаи. Днем никто не говорит. Питер игнорирует, они не вмешиваются. Никто из них.

Он кричит, царапая когтями грудную клетку, пытаясь вырвать глупое человеческое сердце.

Никто не должен.

Так часто говорила мама, когда он был ребенком, и они воскресным весенним утром сидели на веранде.

Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце.

Так говорил Айзек, откидывая со лба надоедливые кудри и кротко улыбаясь.

Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце.

Они уехали тогда на пару дней, а Айзек свалился в ледяную воду и клацал зубами, пока Питер ходил за пледом в машину.

Никто не должен.

Питер заходит в многоэтажку и поднимается на лифте. В зеркальных поверхностях отражается старый загнанный волк.

Никто не должен!

Идите к черту! Все вы! Кто отобрал семью, кто убил Айзека, кто дал ему это гребаное сильное чувство и кто забрал у него все. Идите к черту, я вас всех ненавижу!  
Он заходит, закрывает дверь и сползает по стене.

— Ненавижу, — тихо шепчет он.

Перед лицом дурацкая улыбка и взгляд ясных синих глаз.

— Ненавижу! Почему у волка одна пара?!

Закрывает лицо руками и воет. Долго, протяжно, срываясь, хрипя.

С другого конца города, не выдержав, ему отвечает Дерек.

Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце. Так говорила Талия своему сыну.

Он сходит с ума, он на грани безумия, на грани бесчувствия, потому что слишком больно, слишком плохо, слишком хочется навсегда закрыть глаза, ведь даже отомстить некому…

Айзек. Он цепляется за имя, за ангельское лицо, за мягкие губы. Айзек! Айзек! АЙЗЕК!

Никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце.

Его лба касается холодная рука.

— Айзек?

Тот сидит рядом с ним, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Айзек? — снова повторяет он.

— Да, — голос рвет внутри все на части.

Питер задыхается.

-Последний раз, — Айзек касается его лба холодными губами. — Я должен был это сказать. Я любил тебя, Питер. Помни, никто не должен плакать, когда на небе ярко светит солнце.


End file.
